


Scarlet and Sapphire

by AberrantScript



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Clones, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lemon, Oneshot, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Akko and Diana were asked to wait in Ursula's bedroom. However, those bed sheets look too tempting to ignore. The girls soon find themselves getting intimate on their teacher's private bed. But, then the door opens, and Ursula walks in. But, who's that behind her? Shiny Chariot!? Ursula and Chariot give Akko and Diana a night they'll never forget.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Diana Cavendish
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Scarlet and Sapphire

**Author's Notes:**

Inspired by a picture by geryonnyx08 over on twitter. I saw it and just had to write a story for it. 

Disclaimer: _Little Witch Academia_ Copyright Trigger (2017)

* * *

SCARLET AND SAPPHIRE

“Akko, why are we here again?” asked Diana. 

“Professor Ursula asked us to wait in her bedroom. She had something important to show us!” replied Akko. 

The blonde side-eyed her companion for the evening. Akko was such an excitable girl, bouncing in her seat and impatiently fidgeting like a kid waiting for Santa to hurry down the chimney. It was a little cute to witness, especially when they were all alone in a room. 

And, well, there just so happened to be a bed near them. Diana couldn’t help but think about that. Her lingering eyes noticed how soft the sheets looked. She wondered if perhaps they compared to the softness of Akko’s bare-

Ah, she really shouldn’t be thinking about those things here. Not in their teacher’s bedroom!

“What’s wrong, Diana?”

Oh! Not now, Akko!

“N-nothing.”

Akko leaned closer, while Diana looked far, far away. 

“It can’t be nothing. Your face looks flushed. Are you feeling sick?”

Diana gulped and fought the nervous itch to adjust her clothes. 

“I told you. It’s nothing.”

Akko leaned even closer. God, those prying eyes were seeing straight through Diana’s lies. She felt like she could hide nothing. 

Then, the brunette girl happened to glance around the room and saw the bed. When she looked back at Diana, she noticed those pink cheeks looked redder. 

Akko's cute, innocent face was now smirking like an evil imp. 

“You were thinking about what you would do to me on that bed~”

Diana’s red cheeks turned to face her. 

“Absolutely not! I would never do something so improper.”

Akko’s sideways grin opened, revealing her teeth. 

“Ho? So, you’re not curious?” 

Her hands slipped onto Diana’s lap. Those fingers were poking her legs, stroking her through the class uniform. 

“K-keep-” Diana’s voice squeaked, “Your hands to yourself, Akko.”

“Hmm?” 

Akko leaned into Diana’s neck, pressing her nose against a sensitive place. 

“But that doesn’t sound fun~”

Diana moaned when she felt a naughty tongue stroke her skin, right on her throat where she was most sensitive. 

“D-don’t-!”

Akko used her hands to push Diana further back in her chair, pinning her to the back. Her lips pressed against her girlfriend’s soft neck. Her knee bumped into Diana’s as they sat side by side. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in. Maybe she should fix that?

Diana was lost for words when Akko suddenly pulled her up to her feet and led her to the bed. 

“A-Akko, we can’t-”

That smirking imp silenced her with a quick kiss before shoving her down onto that soft, fluffy bedding. 

The first thing that popped into Diana’s mind was that she was laying in a nest… a love nest that Akko was keen to consummate right then and there if she didn’t stop her!

“W-wait! We can’t do this in our professor’s bed!”

But there was no stopping that girl once her mind was made up. She was upon Diana in a second. First, she pinned her wrists above their heads. Then, she pushed a knee between her girlfriend’s thighs, opening them up. Lastly, she descended upon Diana’s vulnerable neck once again, making the girl squeak in surprise… and then moan lustfully. 

“Oh, Akko!” she couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Laying here with her body trapped, Akko attacking her neck, that knee wedging itself dangerously close to a place that shouldn’t be touched on their teacher’s bed, Diana was powerless to stop it from happening. She had no idea what was running through Akko’s brain, but she knew there was no point in reasoning with her anymore. 

Besides, it actually felt amazing. Akko’s pretty skin, the comfy sheets, it all felt wonderful. 

Diana wrestled against Akko, surprising the girl with a sudden burst of strength. Now the tables had turned and the brunette was laying, speechless and wide-eyed, on her back with Diana hovering over her. 

“Akko,” she growled, “Take responsibility for this.”

The young, boisterous witch couldn’t even reply because Diana instantly seized her lips in a heated kiss. All the passionate energy that had been stirring deep within the blonde suddenly burst free in an instant, and she gave it all to Akko. 

Her hands latched onto her dimwitted girlfriend’s shoulders. Her knees rested on both sides of Akko’s waist. There was nowhere for the brunette to go, but to surrender to the fire she stoked within Diana. 

But right when the blonde had finally lost control, the door suddenly sprang open. Diana was too lost in her haze of passion to process what was happening. She turned her eyes to the door when she heard it open, but she didn’t have the wits about her to preserve her dignity before it was too late. 

“O-oh dear,” was all their professor could say as she walked in on her students defiling her private bed. 

Diana’s face couldn’t get any redder. Really, she wanted to disappear forever. And when she looked down on Akko’s goofy, satisfied face, she became furious. 

“I told you we couldn’t do this, Akko!”

But all the brunette witch wanted in that moment was to resume their heated kiss. 

As the two young witches wrestled a bit on their teacher’s bed, Ursula stepped aside and let a fourth person enter the room. The bright trail of fiery hair falling down her back immediately drew the eyes of her students. 

Diana was speechless, but Akko was anything but. 

“CHARIOT! It’s Shiny Chariot! But how-! Why-!”

She looked at her professor for an explanation. 

Ursula’s cheeks blushed. Really, where should she begin? 

She’d made a clone of herself - her younger self, to be precise. But her reason for doing so? Well, as she admired the flushed, sexy bodies of her two young students on her bed, she supposed the reason was obvious. Somewhere down the road she’d fallen in love with both of them. In her position as teacher, she got to watch both witches grow into fine young women. But, in brief moments of discretion, she’d managed to find another side to them that no one else had. 

They’re just so goddamn sexy! 

She’d catch them in the act repeatedly, but somehow no one else ever did! Once Akko even fingered Diana while they were riding a broom in the sky. She was sure of it! And the little looks of love the two girls shared everywhere, when they thought no one else would notice… well, Ursula saw them all the time. And eventually, a place deep inside her chest began to wish that they’d look at her that way, too. 

But, she didn’t want to accidentally steal one from the other. She wanted both! She wanted them both to have her, too! Yet, three people is an odd number, and it’s all too easy to separate a couple when one is forced to become a third wheel now and then. 

So, the only plausible solution to this mess of feelings was to clone herself. And after she’d explained all of this to Diana and Akko, the two witches seemed to readily agree. Honestly, they seemed a little  _ too eager _ to accept all of this. 

Ursula was even surprised when the girls jumped up and went to her, grabbed her arms and led her to the bed. 

“Oh, professor,” started Diana, “We’re so glad to hear that!”

“Yeah!” agreed Akko, “We’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since we saw your show as little girls!” 

Ursula didn’t know what to say. Blushing like a maiden, she followed them to the bed. 

But, before they could do anything more, Diana was suddenly snatched away. And her breath was stolen when she saw a devious grin - so much like Akko’s! 

“You might be Akko’s girlfriend, but tonight you’re mine~” 

Chariot’s confident, seductive voice, dripping with desire, made Diana’s knees go weak. 

“Well, it looks like Diana’s busy at the moment,” Ursula finally regained her composure, “So, why don’t you take a seat, Akko?”

The brunette sat down on the edge of the bed. A moment after, Diana was pressed to sit down beside Akko. 

Ursula’s gentle, timid hands reached out to Akko, stroking the girl’s soft skin. 

Chariot’s fingers demanded Diana’s attention, expertly touching her in every sensitive place they could find. 

Akko was free to greet her lover as an equal. Ursula leaned forward to share a sweet kiss, closing her eyes and moaning when she felt the younger girl’s tongue press against her own. Akko’s pretty eyes remained open, admiring her lover professor’s pink skin, her long silky hair. 

Diana was a prisoner of passion. Her teacher quickly found that weak spot by her throat and she attacked it mercilessly with her lips and her wet tongue. She made so many pleading sounds, she was sure Akko probably thought of her as a whore by now. And those evil hands were touching her everywhere, leading a fiery trail ever closer to her most sensitive place…

Ursula dared to cup her student’s breast through her shirt. She was surprised by how big she was. Akko must have grown a little in the year she’s known her. She leaned into their kiss, and soon was settled on Akko’s lap. Her knees on the bed and her thighs squeezing the young witch tight. With one hand fondling her lover’s breast and the other stroking her brown hair, she pressed deeper into their kiss until Akko could focus on nothing but her. 

Things were getting very hot on Chariot’s side of the girls. She had Miss Cavendish wrapped around her finger. The beautiful girl’s throat had her love marks all over it now. Her breathy lips moaned for her touch. Her wet thighs were open, willingly letting her fingers pillage the secret place hidden between them. It was a stunning sight to behold, but something didn’t feel quite right. So, with a flick of her wand, her and Ursula’s clothing was ripped away. 

Akko and Ursula barely noticed the change. But the one hand on her teacher’s back noticed the soft touch of warm skin immediately. Ursula’s breasts pressed against Akko comfortably. When their kiss finally ended, Akko’s lips searched for the nearest thing and that just happened to be her teacher’s nipple. 

“A-Akko!” moaned Ursula, as she held her student’s head near her teat. 

Diana realized her lover was naked the moment she was suddenly pushed down onto the bed. Her eyes opened and she saw a very naked, extremely sexy Chariot straddling her waist and looking down on her like she was prey to be eaten. Then, that devilish woman’s finger finally reached her entrance and slipped inside, and she no longer cared that her lover was naked. She just grabbed onto the sheets around her and begged for release. 

“Akko,” the blunette moaned, “I want to try something.”

The young witch reluctantly let go of her teacher’s breast. 

Ursula pressed gently on her student’s shoulders, urging her to lay down beside Diana. 

As soon as the girls were lying side by side, their hands somehow found each other and clasped together. 

Ursula got off Akko and knelt down on the ground. Her lover tried looking up at her, but she encouraged the girl to just lay back and enjoy herself. 

She got out her wand and followed her clone’s example, flicking it and tearing away Akko and Diana’s clothes in a flash. She heard Chariot growl when the woman got to see all of Diana’s nakedness laid out in front of her. 

But, Ursula focused her attention on Akko. Her hands touched the girl’s thighs and spread them apart. She felt her student’s nervous twitches, so she stroked her skin to calm her down, to excite her for what was to come. 

She started off with a kiss near Akko’s knee. Then, she moved a little closer to her center and kissed her again. But, then she slid back to the girl’s knee and kissed her there. She smiled when she heard Akko groan. The girl was so impatient. But, the build up would surely be worth it. 

Chariot didn’t waste any time teasing her own girl. As soon as she saw Diana’s bare skin, she got off the bed and planted a knee on the edge, between the blonde’s thighs. Then, she leaned down, placing her hands on either side of the young witch’s body. Her scarlet hair fell across Diana’s chest like a curtain. 

“Any last words before I make you mine?” Chariot licked her lips. 

Diana gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hips lifted off the bed as she tried grinding into the woman’s thigh, but it was just an inch too far away. 

“P-please!” was all she could even think to say. 

Chariot descended upon her in an instant. Her lips trailing hot kisses across her collarbone before laying claim to one of Diana’s breasts. One hand grabbed the other boob, cupping it, giving her a squeeze. 

“Mmm, you feel like a woman,” those sinful lips teased their way up to Diana’s nipple, “But, you’re still just a girl.”

Her wet, hot tongue flicked that rosy peak. 

“Maybe I should change that?”

And that other hand slid its way down Diana’s flat stomach, till it found a little mound. 

“I’m going to turn you into a woman, Diana~”

Two deft fingers spread the young witch’s petals apart. At the same time, those evil lips trailed kisses along Diana’s jaw till they hovered over her gasping mouth. 

The blonde opened her eyes and saw those passionate red eyes staring down at her. 

“You’re  _ my  _ woman, Diana.”

Akko was really such a demanding girl, but she knew how to wait when she needed to - even if she absolutely hated it. As it turned out, she found a way to speed things up. While one hand was busy holding onto Diana’s, her other hand was free to take hold of her professor’s gorgeous hair. She discovered purely by accident that her teacher liked being handled a little roughly. 

And Akko being Akko, her own primal instincts took control of that hand to urge her teacher’s lips toward her center. When she finally felt that warm mouth on her sex, she pushed her hips forward. When she felt those lips open and something wet and hot slipped right through her defenses, she nearly screamed. 

Ursula had to hold onto Akko’s thighs to keep the girl steady. But she couldn’t resist her own desires anymore. She flicked her tongue between those petals, tasting her lover’s sweet nectar. Flick, flick, flick. Soon her own impatience got the better of her and she let her tongue dive inside. She felt Akko’s hips try to rocket off the bed sheets, but she held her down. 

The taste was amazing, and Akko’s natural heat was glorious. Her pulsing body all around her tongue, clenching around her as she searched for release was such a pure feeling. 

Ursula memorized every curve and texture as she dove shamelessly into her student’s depths. 

Akko turned her head to face Diana. She saw the girl was busy being kissed by Chariot, but she honestly didn’t mind. She squeezed the girl’s hand to let her know they were still there together. Then, she saw the fiery woman’s arm move between her and Diana’s body, and next thing she knew Diana actually screamed. 

Chariot stared down at the girl she was ravaging with her fingers. She looked over and saw Ursula’s mouth devouring Akko. Finally, she noticed the two young witches’ hands were twined together. And in a bit of curiosity she decided to release Diana’s lips to see what would happen. 

Not a second passed before Akko leaned over and claimed those lips as her own, not even caring that she could taste Chariot on her girlfriend’s mouth. 

The red haired woman didn’t seem to mind. Her one hand was comfortable groping the blonde witch’s breast. Her other hand was claiming every single part of her lover’s secret place. And, as it turned out, her lips had a craving for Diana’s lonely nipple that had laid neglected all that time~

The four were a mess of passion, kisses, touching, licking, twisting, and moaning. 

The two women noticed when their girls were getting close. Ursula hungrily pushed Akko over the edge, selfishly continuing to feast on the young witch the whole time her body shook from orgasmic pleasure. And Chariot forced Diana into wave after wave of endless passion, refusing to let her orgasm end even a second too soon. 

Akko and Diana were glad they were laying down because they couldn’t move a muscle. Every nerve in their bodies was overworked and screaming for rest. 

Ursula and Chariot looked down at their handiwork and grinned. As much as their lovemaking was different, they still both genuinely loved seeing these girls experience unbelievable heights of passion. 

Yet, now that the girls had reached orgasm and passed out, that left them alone with no one to attend to them. 

Well, Ursula supposed that wouldn’t be a problem - as Chariot pushed her onto the bed and straddled her lap. 

And Chariot thought it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to experience pleasure all by oneself - as she stroked that blue hair and claimed those lips that tasted just like Akko. 

After all, no one knew Ursula better than herself. 


End file.
